


Beauty, Truth & Love

by lostgirl966



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Writer Nicole is whisked away to meet Waverly Earp a courtesan at the Moulin Rouge.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of love and the heart of the bohemian revolution was thriving in the streets of Paris. And Nicole Haught was right in the thick of it all. She was living in the hustle and bustle of Paris, where the children of the revolution lived. These people believed in beauty, truth, and love. Nicole believed in love above all things. This is why she had moved to Paris in the hope of pursuing her writing. Maybe here where art, beauty, and love flourished she would be discovered.

Sadly, there was a bit of a setback. Due to a lack of experience along with being a woman, no one truly took Nicole seriously. So, all that Nicole could afford for living space was a ratty apartment in a small and compact part of town. It was old, smelly and had creaky everything. But the tall read head was too busy writing to notice any of these things.

It was on one such day as Nicole was busy at her typewriter that her life would change forever. A loud creak came from above and then a crash. Nicole jumped in her chair that sat at her desk by the window. She blinked rapidly as she saw that a hole had appeared in her ceiling. That’s also when Nicole realized that there was a man lying on the floor at the bottom of the hole.

“Oh hello,” came a voice from the hole.

Nicole looked up and saw a dark-haired woman. She was smiling warmly down at Nicole as if they were old friends. In fact, she seemed rather unperturbed by the fact that a man why laying on the floor unconscious.

“My name is Wynonna,” she explained cheerfully. “I’m terribly sorry about this. We were just rehearsing a bohemian play. And our friend Doc down there suffers from narcolepsy. Perfectly awake one minute and then fast asleep the next.”

“Oh god,” Nicole replied still in shock. She walked to the man called Doc and removed some of the boards that had fallen on him. “Well from what I can see, he doesn’t seem to be harmed.”

“Oh, you speak English as well,” Wynonna said with excitement. “How delightful.”

“I’m Nicole Haught,” she said.

“Well Nicole, I’ll come down and retrieve Doc.”

“Is he okay,” a voice called from behind Wynonna.

She turned over her shoulder to reply. “Yes, he’s alright! Let’s go down and get him!”

The dark-haired woman disappeared and then Nicole heard the loud sound of several pairs of footsteps coming closer. Then her door opened and in walked three people. Wynonna was at the front, then there as a small woman with darker skin and hair, and a nervous looking male with dark curly hair and skin.

“Sorry about the hole,” said the nervous-looking man.

“Oh, it’s alright,” replied Nicole. “It gives the apartment character.”

“This is Jeremy,” Wynonna said pointing to the man that had apologized. “And Rosita here is the sassy one.”

“Hey,” the small woman said indignantly.

“Anyways,” Wynonna giggled. “Would you mind helping us get Doc back up to our place?”  
  
“Oh yeah, sure.”

They each grabbed a limb and as carefully as they could carried Doc up the stairs. Once inside the above apartment Nicole saw that it was filled with costumes, sets pieces, and instruments. She was unsure how she had not heard them rehearsing before. They set the unconscious man down on a mattress that rested on an iron bed frame.

“What are we going to do now?” Rosita asked looking around the room. “Doc is our writer. And he’ll be out for hours. We need to finish the script for tonight’s meeting!”

“What about Nicole here,” replied Wynonna gesturing towards her.

“Me?” Nicole said caught completely off guard and confused.

“Yes! I saw your apartment,” Wynonna continued. “You’ve got writings everywhere!”

“You any good?” Rosita inquired with narrowed eyes.

Nicole had no idea what to say. “I-guess?”

“Good enough for me,” she replied happily.

“This is perfect we can finish the script for the play and then we can send Nicole in to talk to Waverly!” Wynonna was talking so fast Nicole could hardly understand her.

“She is her type,” chimed in Jeremy with an adorable smile.

“Good point. But we need to all freshen up before going! So might as well break out the absinth,” Rosita added.

Nicole felt her heart beginning to race as she began to realize that she was being roped into something which she had no idea what was. “Hold on a minute!” She practically shouted cutting of all of the conversations. “What are you all suggesting?”

Wynonna beamed at Nicole. “I’m sorry I’ve gotten ahead of myself. Tonight, we have a meeting at the Moulin Rouge to meet with Waverly Earp, the main courtesan dancer and singer there. Everyone calls her the sparkling diamond because she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. There’s a rumor that the Moulin rouge might start performing plays. Depending on if the investor likes the idea or not. So, if Waverly likes it she’ll tell her boss Nedley. And then if he likes it he might suggest it to the investor. Then they might let up perform on their stage.”

“So, what are you wanting from me?” Nicole asked started to feel nauseous.

“We want you to talk to her for us,” Wynonna replied. “We need a child of the revolution to represent us.”

Nicole back away slowly towards the door. “I-I can’t do that. Why would you want me?”

The three of the bohemians moved with her towards the door. Rosita was the first to continue explaining, “Cause you’re beautiful and you’d help us write the play! You’re just her type!” The three sets of eyes were wide with excitement.

Nicole was truly beginning to panic now. Her? Maybe she wasn’t a true revolutionary and wasn’t able to help them write their play. This was an awful lot of pressure on someone they didn’t know very well. “But what – what if I’m not a true bohemian Revolutionary?” She tried to reach the door but Wynonna took hold of her arm and held her their starring at her pleadingly.

“Come on Nicole,” She said. “Don’t you believe in truth?”

“Well, yes-.”

“Beauty and freedom?” Rosita asked.

“Yes.”

“What about love?” asked Jeremy.

Nicole’s heart jumped in her chest. “Above all things I believe in love,” she replied. Excitedly. “Love is like oxygen! It’s a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!”

“See,” said Wynonna practically jumping with joy. “You can’t fool us! You’re a child of the revolution! You’re a prime example of what a bohemian revolutionary should be!”

Jeremy gave a fist bump to the air and a whoop of excitement.

Rosita was beaming at her making her feel confident. “You’ll be the perfect person to write the first truly bohemian play.”

And once Rosita broke out the absinth there would be no stopping any of them. They all laughed and joked as they got ready in the finest clothes they had. They were able to fit Nicole to one of Wynonna’s dark blue dresses. They told her that she should act like a big-name writer. The pitch would sound better coming from a professional.

Nicole stared at herself in the mirror. The dress didn’t fit perfectly but it was good enough. Wynonna had pinned Nicole’s hair up in an intricate bun. She had also placed a butterfly pin in her hair. Then once the character and the outfit were complete it was time to head to the Moulin Rouge.

“You look stunning,” Rosita said eyeing Nicole.

Nicole ignored her as her nerves were all she could think on right now.

Doc who had awoken also had dressed up in a suit and came between Nicole and Rosita. He put a comforting arm around her and smiled. “You’re going to be wonderful tonight,” he assured her.

Then it was Wynonna’s turn to talk to Nicole. “Now remember,” she said. “I’ve arranged for you to meet Waverly tonight totally alone. You’ll have her full attention.”

Nicole nodded nervously. This whole day had been a whirl of chaos. And now she was on her way to the Moulin Rouge. Nicole, Wynonna, Doc, Rosita, and Jeremy all took one last swig of absinth for luck and off into the night they went. Nicole followed her fellow bohemian revolutionaries out the door and into the cool night air. They walked arm in arm towards the bright lights in the distance.

Soon, Nicole could see it. It was a very tall building with a tower like structure attached to it with large bright red letters. Moulin Rouge. Nicole felt a silly grin over take her face. That alcohol did wonder for her nerves. She was a child of the revolution. What did she have to worry about? As they drew closer Nicole could hear loud music playing. _Moulin rouge here I come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole arrives at the Moulin Rogue and Meets the woman known as the Sparkling Diamond, Waverly Earp.

The Moulin Rouge was like nothing Nicole had ever seen before. The moment she walked through the door her jaw dropped. The room was massive. There were tables everywhere filled with men in suits. There were a few women as well. The bright lights and loud music seemed to hypnotize her. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else. She moved almost in a trance behind her new friends as they walked to their table.  
  
On the large stage before her were girls in many different colored dresses. Each dancer was unique. All different body types and skin colors. But they were all beautiful. They twirled, leaped and kicked their legs high. To the side stood a man wearing an extremely large top hat and a bright red coat. He looked a bit like a circus ringleader. He was smiling wide as he pretended to conduct the music.  
  
Nicole eventually tore her eyes away from the dancers and looked at Wynonna. “When will I meet, uh Wa-Waverly?”  
  
“After her performance.” Nicole was sure Wynonna could see how nervous she was because she spoke again. “You’re going to be fantastic.”  
  
Doc rubbed Nicole’s back kindly. “You really are going to be wonderful.”  
  
Nicole nodded not really feeling confident at all. She needed more alcohol. Thankfully, a moment later, Rosita ordered them a round of drinks. Nicole took the glass eagerly from the scantily clad waitress and took a large swig.  
  
It was then that a spotlight flew to the space over the stage as the other lights dimmed slightly. Every eye flew upwards as silver confetti began to rain down on all of the onlookers. There hanging from the ceiling, on a trapeze, was a girl. The most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen in her life.  
  
“It’s her,” said Jeremy with a smile upward. “The sparkling diamond.”  
  
Nicole’s brown eyes locked on her. A small top hat rested on her long brown hair. From far away Nicole could tell that her hair was soft. Her pale skin seemed to almost reflect the light like a diamond would. Her silver costume shimmered as the woman looked around the room below her. Her crimson lips spread into a coy grin as she scanned the tables.  
  
Nicole stared up desperately at her, hoping those eyes would land on her. She watched intently as the small woman on the trapeze was lowered slowly to the stage. Nicole seemed to have forgotten to breathe, and her heart had begun to race. That’s when the woman’s lips parted and a silky voice met her ears.  
  
“ _The French are glad to die for love_ ,” she sang.  
  
A shiver ran down Nicole’s spine.  
  
“ _They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive…_ ” The woman known as Waverly Earp paused as her black heel touch down on the hard stage. She turned to the crowd and began slowly moving her black gloved hands up her legs, waist, and up into her hair. Then she let out a sultry whisper, “ _jewels_.”  
  
The band roared back into life and that’s when Waverly Earp began to dance. She sang and twirled as she moved across the stage and into the crowd.  
  
Nicole hardly paid attention to the words she sang. _Come over here. Please come over here. I want to see you up close._ She licked her lips, which had gone dry. She could tell the song was beginning to end, but the sparkling diamond as Jeremy has called her was still a few tables away.  
  
She took a few people from their tables and began to dance with them before sitting then back down in their seats. Her body glided over them as she sang her song. Slowly, Waverly Earp was dancing her way to the back of the room. Towards Nicole.  
  
Nicole’s heart was beating so hard and fast she was sure it would soon burst from her chest. _Keep playing the music until she gets here,_ she thought as she turned her body to face her as she drew nearer. Then to her great delight and horror, those stunning hazel eyes found her. They locked on her and she began to move towards Nicole. She moved slowly, swaying her hips as she moved. Nicole couldn’t seem to look away from those crimson lips. They were hypnotic as they moved along with the words she sang.  
  
Closer and closer she came, never taking her eyes away from Nicole. She was moving right towards her.  
  
Nicole felt her breath catch in her throat when he found that the Sparkling Diamond was only yards away. As the symbols clashed Waverly Earp began to sing the last note of the song, and the next thing Nicole knew, the small woman was sitting in her lap with her arms around her neck.  
  
Nicole was absolutely paralyzed. She didn’t dare put her hand or arms around her. What if she didn’t want her to? “Hi,” she choked out in a faint whisper.  
  
“Hello. I heard you were expecting me,” She said in a sultry voice. “Care to dance? The next song is lady’s choice.”  
  
Those red lips and sensational eyes were so close to Nicole’s face. She seemed to move closer as she spoke, which made Nicole shudder once more. She nodded slowly unable to speak. _How can this woman be real? Why can’t I speak anymore?_  
  
“Wonderful,” Waverly Earp replied. “Then afterward we can have our… meeting,” she winked.  
  
She then took Nicole’s hand in her gloved one and began to pull her from her small chair. Behind her, Nicole could hear her new friends cheering and whistling.  
  
But Nicole was far too busy staring at Waverly to really take in what they were saying. And too busy to see the dancers moving the other chairs and tables out of the way to create an open dance floor. The other women were picking out men and woman from the crowd to dance with to a very fast paced song.  
  
“I-I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing when it comes to dancing.”  
  
“Don’t’ worry,” the shorter woman giggled. “Just follow my lead.”  
  
Nicole began to slowly move her hand on Waverly’s waist, which made her laugh. Waverly then grabbed her hand moving it to her hip. She then pressed herself up against Nicole and flashed her a smirk when she saw Nicole blushing.  
  
“I can’t wait for our meeting later. I’m eager to get to know you better,” she said looking up at Nicole with doe like eyes.  
  
“Oh um, yes!” Nicole gulped. _Come on sound confident_. “I hope you’ll be interested in what I do. It’s a bit new- eh kinda modern I guess.”  
  
“Oh?” Waverly asked batting her eyes lashes. There was that coy grin again. She leaned forward grazing her lips against Nicole’s ear. “I’m sure I’ll love anything you do.”  
  
Nicole couldn’t help but shiver slightly as she whispered in her ear. “I hope so. I won’t lie. I’m a bit nervous about it.” _Oh god, why did you say that? You’re supposed to be a professional Nicole!_ She was ruining everything.   
  
“Oh, don’t be nervous,” beautiful Waverly replied. “Why don’t we go ahead and find some privacy. Maybe then you’ll feel less nervous… I mean when it’s just you and I.” Waverly ran her hands up into Nicole’s hair and pressed her body into her. “With nothing between us.”  
  
“Uh yeah sure,” Nicole squeaked out with a nod. What the hell was happening? It was almost if… But no, it couldn’t be.   
  
Waverly beamed and then pulled Nicole towards a small door in the corner of the room which lead to a long flight of stairs. She scurried up the wooden steps giggling as they went. Soon Nicole found herself in a room that smelled strongly of perfume. In this purpled walled room were two fluffy couches and a table that held glass bottles filled with wine.  
  
“Wait here,” the Sparkling Diamond instructed giving Nicole a rather rough shove towards one of the couches. “I’m going to go freshen up and I’ll be right out.”

* * *

Waverly rushed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She had to change into her best dress if she was going to impress the investor. She saw another dancer named Kate waiting for her by the makeup mirror.  
  
“Thank you so much for helping me get ready,” Waverly said plopping down in from of the tall mirror. “I need all the help I can get if I’m going to convince the investor to out there to turn this place into a theatre.  
  
“I know,” Kate said grinning as she began unpinning Waverly’s long hair. “Once we get enough money, we can both get out of here. And being actresses is the best way to do it.”  
  
“It’ll be wonderful,” Waverly said beginning to freshen up her makeup. “I just have to talk that woman into becoming an investor.”  
  
“Well no one has ever resisted your charms,” chuckled Kate. “Besides I saw the way she was looking at you on the dance floor. In fact, she couldn’t stop looking at you.”  
  
“You know she’s actually really beautiful. I wasn’t expecting much the way Nedley talked about her.” Waverly thought about the woman she had danced with. There was something about her that really was lovely. Tonight, might actually be fun. She actually looked forward to having sex with the woman waiting for her. Waverly smiled her herself. That would be a change from her usual clientele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos begins with a case of mistaken identity.

Nicole knew she had to stop playing with the ends of her dress or soon it would begin to fray. So, she stood to her feet and began to pace back and forth from one side of the room to the other. What was Waverly Earp doing in there? It felt as if she had been in the other room for hours. Maybe she should go and knock on the door. 

But just then the door to the room opened and there stood the courtesan. “Come in,” she said in a sultry voice. She was in a bright red dress that showed off her figure well. It perfectly matched her lips which were slightly parted in a smile.

“Okay,” Nicole said her voice giving out slightly. _Come on. Put one foot in front of the other._ As soon as she walked through the door Villanelle closed it behind her.

* * *

“Sorry I took so long,” said the shorter woman coming to stand in front of Nicole.  
  
Nicole gulped catching a glimpse of the large bed behind Waverly. _No, none of that. You’re here to pitch the play and your work._ “Oh, don’t worry about it. You – ummm. You look-.” She choked on her words more and more as Waverly drew closer. “You look beautiful.”

“Do you really think so?” she asked before biting her lower lip and giving a little giggle.

Waverly was now close enough to touch, but Nicole held herself back. She didn’t want to get distracted. “Yes, very beautiful,” she said. “Maybe we should get to it then.”

“Oh, I see. You wanna get right down to it.”

“Well yes,” Nicole grinned weakly. “It’ll be very modern. A forbidden romance.”

“Ohhhh, role play. Yes, I think that’ll be fun,” Waverly breathed slowly.

God, Nicole didn’t know how much of this she could take. She was trying to do as her new friends had asked. Yet Waverly didn’t seem extremely interested in what she was saying. “If you’ll just give me a minute to uh… It sometimes takes a minute to collect my thoughts. I’ll do some poetry if that’s alright.”

Waverly’s thin brows furrowed. “Oh,” she said looking confused. “Yes of course.”

“It’s just I- I want you to enjoy it.”

* * *

This statement shocked Waverly. She wanted her to enjoy it? That was a first. Her heart beat a bit faster. No one had ever really cared what her feelings were. And those that did just wanted to protect their egos. But somehow, this woman seemed genuine. “Alright then. Whatever helps you get where you need to.”

The tall red headed woman began to pace back and forth in front of her. So, she sat down on the bed with her arms out behind her. Instinctively she pushed her chest out slightly. Maybe that would help her.

The red headed woman glanced in her direction, but then hastily looked away.

What was going on? The investor was acting so strange. None of the other people she had serviced had ever acted like this, and she had seen her fair share of people.

“My gift is my song. And this one’s for you.”

Waverly’s heart beat even faster when the woman looked up at her. Was this part of… Well, she really had no idea what this was part of. Wait. Hadn’t she mentioned something about a speech or poetry or something?

The woman before her continued. “You can tell everybody; this is your song. I hope you don’t mind; I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you’re in the world.”

The courtesan raised her eyebrows. This was by far the strangest interaction she’d ever had with a client, and also her favorite. She grinned over at this fascinating woman as she found herself enthralled by the words she spoke. The more and more words that poured from her mouth the more Waverly became attracted to her.

When the investor was finally done, she seemed out of breath. She had a kind smile on her lips that made Waverly smile as well.

“That was beautiful,” said the courtesan. She truly meant it. The poem that the investor had recited was practically enchanting.

“Really?” The woman asked looking positively delighted. “I think there could be something similar for the play.”

“The play? You mean a play here? At the Moulin Rouge?” Villanelle sat up straight now. Was she already agreeing to be an investor? That was easier to do than expected.

“Well yes,” the woman replied. “I’m very interested in the play! I hope you’ll like the idea.”  
  
“I alrieady love it,” Waverly assured her. “I think it’s just the thing the Moulin Rouge needs!”

The woman absolutely beamed. “That’s great!”

“I can’t believe you want to be an investor! This is great news!” Waverly licked her lips and gave a coy grin. “I can’t believe I’m so attracted to our investor.”

Nicole’s smile fell from her lips. “Investor?”

The courtesan nodded vigorously with excitement. Then after a moment’s pause, her smile began to fade as well.

“But I-I’m not an investor… I’m a writer.”

Those hazel eyes grew as wide as her smile had been moments before. “You’re what?”

Nicole didn’t want to say it again now. Something was wrong. They had been having such a lovely moment. What had happened to that connect they had had. “A writer… I’m friends with Wynonna. She wanted me to um, pitch the idea of a bohemian play to you.”

Then a knocking sound came from the door. A deep voice then came through the door. “Waverly? Are you ready for our friend to meet with you?”

“Shit,” Waverly whispered. “You need to leave now.”

“What?” Nicole asked feeling utterly confused as she watched the beautiful woman jump up from her spot on the bed. In fact, she almost fell over as she tripped on her dress, but Nicole was there to catch her.

Waverly quickly pushed herself away from Nicole and rushed to the door then paused and turned back to her. She looked from Nicole to the bed and bit her lower lip. “Just… Get under the bed.”

“I-What?”

“Do it! Get under the bed.”

But there wasn’t time. The door opened and in walked two men

* * *

Waverly threw on a radiant smile as the door opened. There on the other side of the door was Nedley and a tall bald man that she assumed was the real investor.

Konstantin smiled at her and then gestured to the man beside him. “This is Duke Bulshar.”

“Oh hello,” she said batting her eyelashes.

Both men looked confused as they looked at both Waverly and the other woman. Nedley spoke first. “What is going on?”

Waverly felt her pulse racing. “Oh, we were just rehearsing the play!”

“Play?” Asked the duke.

“Yes! I’m so glad we’re all here,” Waverly said hastily trying to recover from the confusion. “This way we can all talk about the play together.” She hoped desperately that Nedley would play along with her game.

Thankfully, he did. “OH yes! Duke, I hope you don’t mind. Miss Earp is very excited about the play that we hope you’ll enjoy too. We’ve been looking for a sponsor as you know.”

Duke Bulshar nodded hesitantly glaring at the writer who was wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open slightly. “Oh alright,” he sighed. “If you must tell me now. And who are you again?”

The writer stepped forward regaining her composure it seemed. “I’m Nicole Haught.”

 _Nicole Haught,,_ Waverly repeated in her mind. It was such a nice name, but there was no time to think about her. Waverly’s attention needed to be on the Duke now.

So Waverly and Nicole then spent the next half hour relaying the plot of the revolutionaries’ play. Thankfully, Niocle was quick on her feet.

“And in the end, the Courtesan runs away with the penniless sitar player!” Nicole said breathlessly with a wide smile.

Waverly gave Nicole a sideways glance. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, she wasn’t the investor. She was far too kind. The red head would have to leave tonight. Nicole couldn’t distract her while she tried to keep the duke happy. That is if he agreed to sponsor the plan. If not, then they would have to come up with a new scheme.

“So, what do you think Duke?” Nedely asked him. Waverly could see beads of sweat that had broken out on her boss’s forehead. “Do you think you could be our sponsor?”

The duke simply starred at Waverly for a moment. His eyes moved from her head down her body and then back up. Then a moment later his mouth parted in a smile. “Yes,” he said. “I think it’s a delightful idea. I will be your sponsor. But for now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to Miss Earp alone.”

“Oh duke, now may not be the best time. Maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow?” Waverly prayed that he wouldn’t want a session right now. She had had enough excitement for one night.

“Are you sure my dear?” The Duke’s eyes were clearly undressing her. “I’d love to get to know you better.

“Yes,” I’m very tired and I’m sure tomorrow I could give you my full attention. Now I must retire.” She then hurried everyone from her room, and when the door finally closed her door, she pressed her back to it as if trying to keep the world out.


End file.
